crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Twinsanity/Gallery
Promotional Material Twinlogo.png|The logo. 8863 Crash Twinsanity Coverart jpg-610x0.jpg|PAL cover art. Covertwinsanityjap.jpg|Japanese box art for PlayStation 2. Ts 01.png Ts 04.png Ts 05.png Ts 06.png Crash bandicoot 15.jpg Eviltwins.png wallpaper-crash-twinsanity.jpg|They don't want to know what each other is thinking. twinsanityad.jpg|An ad for Crash Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Crash and Cortex not getting along so well. Crash Bandicoot Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Crash and Cortex in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash in Twinsanity. CrashBandicoot.png|Crash in Twinsanity. Crashpromo.png|Crash in Twinsanity. 2crashtwinsanity.png|Crash in Twinsanity. 3crashtwinsanity.png|Crash in Twinsanity. CrashStanding.png|Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity Crash.png|Crash in Twinsanity. Crashtwinsanity.png|Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Crash in Twinsanity. P5SzCpQ.jpg|Crash in Twinsanity. CrashSpin.png|Crash spinning. CrashSpinningTwinsanity.png|Crash and Cortex in Twinsanity. Humiliskate.png|Crash and Cortex in Twinsanity. TwinsanityBandicoot.png|Crash and Aku Aku in Twinsanity. CrashAkuAkuTwinsanity.png|Crash and Aku Aku in Twinsanity. AngelCrashTwinsanity.png|Crash's angel form in Twinsanity. AngelCrash.png|Crash's angel form in Twinsanity. AngelCrashScared.png|Crash's angel form in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Angel Crash.png|Crash's angel form in Twinsanity. TwinsanityCrashPiecesModel.png|Pieces of Crash's body in Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Doctor Neo Cortex in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex Hoverboard Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex on his hoverboard in Twinsanity. MadCortex.PNG|Cortex in Twinsanity. Cortextwinsanity.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. CortexRayGun.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. CortexDisguise.png|Cortex disguised as Coco in Twinsanity. CortexAndNinaUFO.png|Cortex inside a UFO with Nina in Twinsanity. Thebees.png|Cortex attacked by bees. Crash Twinsanity N. Cortex.png|Cortex in Twinsanity. Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. AkuAkuScared.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. VlXzlIE.jpg|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. Aku Aku Twinsanity.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Aku Aku.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. Aku Aku Crash Twinsanity.png|Aku Aku in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Aku Aku Prototype.png|Aku Aku's prototype model in Twinsanity. Cocotwinsanity.png|Coco Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Coco Bandicoot.png|Close up of Coco in Twinsanity. Coco ingame.png|Coco in Twinsanity. Coco Bandicoot Twinsanity.png|Coco in Twinsanity. I1G2bP7.jpg|Coco in Twinsanity. N.gin 7.gif|N. Gin in Twinsanity. NGinTwinsanityModel.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. Doctor N. Gin Crash Twinsanity.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. NGinSad.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. NGinCrashTwinsanityRender.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity N. Gin.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. DoctorNGinTwinsanity.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. NGinTwinsanity.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. NGinCrashTwinsanity.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. Dr. N. Gin Twinsanity.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Doctor N. Gin.png|N. Gin in Twinsanity. N.gintwin.JPG|N. Gin in Twinsanity. VJTq1JP.jpg|N. Gin in Twinsanity. Enemies from Twinsanity.jpeg|N. Gin, N. Tropy, Rusty Walrus, and Rhino Pirate Knife Fighter from Twinsanity. TinyTwinsanity.png|Tiny Tiger in Twinsanity. Tinythylacine.PNG|Tiny's promotional artwork in Twinsanity. Uka Uka Crash Twinsanity.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. Uka Uka in Twinsanity.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. UkaUkaTwinsanity.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Uka-Uka.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Crash Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. VJEirQD.jpg|Uka Uka in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Dingodile Crash Twinsanity.png|Dingodile in Twinsanity. LW03pAu.jpg|Dingodile in Twinsanity. Dingodile from Twinsanity.jpeg|Dingodile's promotional artwork in Twinsanity. Dingodile Twinsanity.png|An unused Dingodile model based on his Twinsanity design. Crunch Bandicoot Twinsanity.png|Crunch Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Crunch Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Crunch in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Polar.png|Polar in Twinsanity. Polar Crash Twinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. PolarTwinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Polar.png|Polar in Twinsanity. PolarCrashTwinsanity.png|Polar in Twinsanity. N. Tropy Twinsanity.png|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. NTropyTwinsanity.png|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Nefarious Tropy.png|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. Ya0QUqw.jpg|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. Ripper roo crash twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Ripper.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Ripper Roo Crash Twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. RipperRooTwinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Ripper Roo Twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. TwinsanityRipperRooModel.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Brio 4.gif|Brio in Twinsanity. NBrioTwinsanity.png|Brio in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Brio in Twinsanity. Wd1g4Tb.jpg|Brio in Twinsanity. TyLmyPi.jpg|Brio's monster form in Twinsanity. Nina Cortex Crash Twinsanity.png|Nina Cortex in Twinsanity. Nina Cortex Twinsanity.png|Nina in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Nina Cortex.png|Nina in Twinsanity. Ninacortex.png|Nina in Twinsanity. Nina and Foofie.png|Nina and Foofie in Twinsanity. O5Z4p0f.jpg|Nina in Twinsanity. Nitros Oxide Twinsanity.png|Nitros Oxide in Twinsanity. Nitros oxide crash twinsanity.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Nitros Oxide.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. OxideTwinsanity.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. NitrosOxideTwinsanityRender.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. OxideTwinsanityModel.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. Noxide.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. N oxide out of shell.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. TwinsanityOxideModel.png|Oxide in Twinsanity. Papu Twinsanity.PNG|Papu in Twinsanity. Green Gem 4-A.png|Promotional artwork of Papu Papu and his Tribesmen in Twinsanity. LDNncCN.png|Pinstripe Potoroo in Twinsanity. PinstripeRender.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. Pinstripe Potoroo Crash Twinsanity.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. PinstripeTwinsanity.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. PinstripeTwinsanityRender.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. Twinsanitym.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. PinstripeCrashTwinsanityModel.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. TwinsanityPinstripeModel.png|Pinstripe in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Koala Kong.png|Koala Kong in Twinsanity. Render.png|Kong in Twinsanity. KoalaKongTwinsanity.png|Kong in Twinsanity. Koala Kong Twinsanity.png|Kong in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Evil Crash.png|Evil Crash in Twinsanity. Evil Crash Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Evil Crash in Twinsanity. Evil Crash.png|Evil Crash in Twinsanity. EvilCrashisEvil.jpg|Evil Crash in Twinsanity. 7encdP8.jpg|Evil Crash in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Evil Twins.png|The Evil Twins in Twinsanity. EvilTwinsTwinsanityRender.png|The Evil Twins in Twinsanity. EvilTwinsTwinsanity.png|The Evil Twins in a cage in Twinsanity. EvilTwinsModel.png|The Evil Twins in Twinsanity. Madame Amberly.png|Madame Amberly in Twinsanity. Farmer Ernest.png|Farmer Ernest in Twinsanity. Chrustytwin-1-.png|Rusty Walrus in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Rusty Walrus.png|Rusty Walrus in Twinsanity. Green Gem 8-A.png|Promotional artwork of Rusty Walrus in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Tikimon.png|Tikimon in Twinsanity. TikimonMinionModel.png|A Tikimon minion in Twinsanity. TwinsanityMinionModel.png|A Tikimon minion in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Tribesman.png|A Tribesman in Twinsanity. Tribesman Crash Twinsanity.png|A Tribesman in Twinsanity. Fire ant.png|A Fire Ant in Twinsanity. RedAntDroneModel.png|A Fire Ant in Twinsanity. Ant Drone Crash Twinsanity.png|An Ant Drone in Twinsanity. AntDrone.png|An Ant Drone in Twinsanity. Ant Drone Twinsanity.png|An Ant Drone in Twinsanity. AntDroneDrillerModel.png|A Driller Ant Drone in Twinsanity. AntDroneFlyerModel.png|A Flyer Ant Drone in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Zombot.png|A Zombot in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Lens Probe.png|A Lens Probe in Twinsanity. TwinsanityLensProbeModel.png|A Lens Probe in Twinsanity. Crash twinsanity crab by postmortacum-d9ly5y9.png|A Crab in Twinsanity. SharkTwinsanity.png|A Shark in Twinsanity. TwinsanitySharkModel.png|A Shark in Twinsanity. Skunk Twinsanity.png|A Skunk in Twinsanity. TwinsanityChicken.png|A Chicken in Twinsanity. ChickenTwinsanity.png|A Chicken in Twinsanity. Scarab (Crash Twinsanity).png|A Scarab in Twinsanity. Mecha Bandicoot Twinsanity.png|Mecha-Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Mecha-Bandicoot.png|Mecha-Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Mecha Bendicoot with drill.png|Mecha-Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Mecha Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Mecha-Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Matwins.gif|The Evil Twins' Death-Bot in Twinsanity. Wumpa Fruit Twinsanity.png|A Wumpa Fruit in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Wumpa Fruit.png|A Wumpa Fruit in Twinsanity. Twinsanity Crash Wumpa Fruit.png|A Wumpa Fruit in Twinsanity. CrystalTwinsanity.png|A Crystal in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Power Crystal.png|A Crystal in Twinsanity. Clear Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Clear Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Clear Gem.png|A Clear Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Blue Gem.png|A Blue Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Green Gem.png|A Green Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Purple Gem.png|A Purple Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Red Gem.png|A Red Gem in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Yellow Gem.png|A Yellow Gem in Twinsanity. Clear Gem Twinsanity.png|A Clear Gem in Twinsanity. Blue Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Blue Gem in Twinsanity. Green Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Green Gem in Twinsanity. Purple Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Purple Gem in Twinsanity. Red Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Red Gem in Twinsanity. Yellow Gem Crash Twinsanity.png|A Yellow Gem in Twinsanity. Twinsanitytnt.png|A TNT Crate in Twinsanity. Twinsanitynitro.png|A Nitro Crate in Twinsanity. Boomm.png|A Nitro Crate in the Mobile version of Twinsanity. Doctor Neo Cortex's Ray Gun Crash Twinsanity.png|Cortex's Ray Gun in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex's Hoverboard.png|Cortex's Hoverboard in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Airship.png|Cortex's Airship in Twinsanity. NSanityIslandBoatModel.png|The native's boat in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Bandicoot House.png|Bandicoot House in Twinsanity. ErnestsFarmModel.png|Farmer Ernest's farm in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Papu Papu's Hut.png|Papu Papu's hut in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Tech Portal.png|Tech Portal in Twinsanity. Twinsanity PAL Xbox.jpg Twinsanity Xbox.jpg Twinsanity PS2.jpg Twinsanity Guide.png|Prima Official Game Guide Twinsanity Platinum.jpg|Platinum Twinsanity Xbox Classics.jpg|Xbox Classics Twinsanity Humiliskate Ad.jpg Twinsanity Website 1.png|Former official website for Twinsanity. Twinsanity Website 2.png In-Game twinsanitytitle.PNG|The game title screen. Japanese twinsanity title.png|The Japanese title screen. CCuthFjW8AIcO5I.jpg N-sanity-island-2.jpg|Bandicoot House. Funnycrash.JPG|Crash Bandicoot in Crash Twinsanity. Twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Oxideship.png|Nitros Oxide in Twinsanity. Mecha Bandicoot.jpg|Mecha-Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Dingorootwin.JPG|Dingodile and Ripper Roo in Twinsanity. Crash twinsanity screenshot.jpg Tsgen-5-1-.jpg|Crash and Cortex seen working together. N Gin Lucky.jpg|Doctor N. Gin in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity N Gin picture.jpg|Picture of N. Gin in Twinsanity. PapupapuTwinsanity.png|Papu Papu in Twinsanity. PapupapuTwinsanity2.png N-sanity-island-ts.jpg|Crash Bandicoot in Twinsanity. Iceberg-lab.jpg|Crash in Twinsanity. Doctor Nefarious Tropy Crash Twinsanity Screenshot.png|Doctor Nefarious Tropy in Twinsanity. Tropypose.png|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. N Tropy.jpg|N. Tropy in Twinsanity. TwinsanityBrio.png|Doctor Nitrus Brio in Twinsanity. NB2.jpg|Brio's monster form in Twinsanity. Dingodile Book.png|Dingodile reading Shakespeare in Twinsanity. Dingodile boss 3.jpeg|Dingodile's boss fight in Twinsanity. Madameamberly.png|Madame Amberly in Twinsanity. The Evil Twins.jpg|The Evil Twins in Twinsanity. Eviltwinsfight1.jpg Eviltwinsfight2.jpg Eviltwinsfight3.jpg Junky.jpg Evilbandicoot.png Crash Twinsanity Crash Bandicoot Life Counter Icon.png|Crash's life counter icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Neo Cortex Icon.png|Cortex's icon in Twinsanity. Cocos mug.png|Coco's scrapped icon in Twinsanity. Coco con.png|Coco's scrapped icon in Twinsanity. Doctor N. Gin Icon.png|N. Gin's scrapped icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Dingodile Icon.png|Dingodile's icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Doctor Nitrus Brio Doctor Nefarious Tropy Icon.png|N. Tropy and N. Brio's icons in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Nina Cortex Icon.png|Nina's icon in Twinsanity. Komodo Brothers (Crash Twinsanity).png|Komodo Brothers' scrapped icons in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Evil Twins Scrapped Icon.png|Evil Twins' scrapped icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Madame Amberly Icon.png|Madame Amberly's icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Tikimon Icon.png|Tikimon's icon in Twinsanity. Mecha Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity Icon.png|Mecha-Bandicoot's icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Mecha Bandicoot Icon.png|Mecha-Bandicoot's icon during the final boss fight in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Mecha Bandicoot Cut Ammo Icon.png|Mecha-Bandicoot's scrapped ammo icon in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Crystal Icon.png|Crystal icon from Twinsanity. Cortez_sign_graphic.png|Graphics used on Cortez's sign. Tawna_moulin_concept.png|Graphic used on the Moulin Cortex's sign. Concept Art Jungle_bungle_scenery_concept.png|Concept art of jungle scenery. Jungle_concept.png|Concept art of an early version of Jungle Bungle. MechaBandicoot Concept.jpg|Concept art of Mecha-Bandicoot. Cavern_catastrophe_conveyor_belt_concept.png|Concept art of Cavern Catastrophe. Cavern_catastrophe_lift_concept.png|Concept art of Cavern Catastrophe. Cavern_catastrophe_sign_concept.png|Concept art of Cavern Catastrophe. Ant_drill_concept.png|Concept art of a scene in Cavern Catastrophe. Totem hokum concepts.jpg|Concept art of several set pieces in Totum Hokum. Doc_amok_concept.jpg|Totem Hokum Doc Amok concept. Totem_hokum_river_village_concept.png|Concept art of the village in Totum Hokum. Totem_hokum_fishing_concept.png|Concept art of the village in Totum Hokum. Totem_hokum_chase_concept.png|Totum Hokum chase segment concept. Tikiconcept.jpg|Tikimon boss fight concept. tikimon fight concept.jpg|Tikimon boss fight concept. Full_capu_capu_boat_concept.png|Concept art of Capu Capu's boat. Iceberg_lab_concept.png|Concept art of the Iceberg Lab. Icecapades concept art.jpg|Slip Slide Icecapades concept. icecapades henhouse concept.jpg|Slip Slide Icecapades concept. Icecapades_snowball_concept.jpg|Slip Slide Icecapades concept. Conceptngin.jpg|High Seas Hi-Jinks concept. Concept.jpg|High Seas Hi-Jinks concept. High_seas_hi_jinks_deck_concept.png|High Seas Hi-Jinks concept. N._gin_battleship_bilge_concept.png|High Seas Hi-Jinks concept. N._gin_battleship_concept.png|High Seas Hi-Jinks concept. N._gin_battleship_deck_concept.png|High Seas Hi-Jinks concept. Frog brio concept art.jpg|Henchmania N. Brio concept. Blue Gem 10.png|Henchmania boss fight concept. Cortex_airship_bridge_concept.png|Concept art of the interior of Cortex's airship. Earlier_cortex_airship_concept.png|Concept art of the interior of Cortex's airship. Academy_architecture_concept.png|Academy of Evil concept. Academy_roof_concept.png|Concept art of the Academy of Evil. Academy_stairs_concept.png|Concept art of the Academy's interior. Keith webb child cortex.png|Concept of Cortex as a child. Cortex commandos.jpeg|Concept of Cortex, N. Gin and N. Brio as children. Early_boiler_room_concept.png|Concept art of an early version of Boiler Room Doom. Classroom_chaos_book_concept.png|Concept art of an early version of Classroom Chaos. Rooftop_rampage_bus_concept.png|Rooftop Rampage concept art. Rooftop_rampage_concept.png|Rooftop Rampage concept art. twinsanity island concept.jpg|Twinsanity Island concept. Evil_crash_house_concept.jpg|Concept art of Evil Crash's house. Rockslide Rumble concept.jpg|Rock Slide Rumble concept. Ant_agony_concept.png|Concept art of Ant Agony. Early_ant_agony_concept.png|Concept art of an early version of Ant Agony. BOSS08.jpg|Evil Twins boss fight concept. CONCEPT57.jpg|Concept of an early Deathbot. CONCEPT09.jpg|Concept of a scrapped hoverboard level. CONCEPT06.jpg|Concept of a scrapped harbour level. Concepttwin9.jpg|Concept of the scrapped level Megalomaniac Mind Mania. Komodo Joe (Crash Twinsanity).jpeg|Concept art of a scrapped scene. Academy_football_concept.png|Concept art of a scrapped level. Hammer_robot_concept.png|Concept art of a scrapped level. Iron_island_concept.png|Concept art of how Cortex Island Evil twins beta.png|Concept artwork of the Evil Twins in Twinsanity. Evilconcept.png|Concept artwork of the Evil Twins in Twinsanity. Early_evil_crash_concept.png|Concept art of Evil Crash. Evil Coco.png|Evil Coco in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Evil Coco Bandicoot.png|Concept artwork of Evil Coco in Twinsanity. Evil Coco Bandicoot Crash Twinsanity.png|Concept artwork of Evil Coco in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity N. Trance Concept Art.png|N. Trance's concept artwork for Twinsanity. Rusty walrus.jpg|Concept artwork of Rusty Walrus in Twinsanity. Academy_student_concept.png|Concept art of a student at the Academy of Evil. Robot_janitor_concept.png|Concept art of a janitor at the Academy of Evil. Zombot_concept.png|Concept art of a Zombot. Guard_dog_concept.png|Concept art of a Guard Dog. Platapuss.png|Pirate Platypus concept art in Twinsanity. Teddy bear.png|Teddy Bear concept art in Twinsanity. Whityietie.png|Pig concept art in Twinsanity. Crash Twinsanity Relic Icon.png|Scrapped Relic icon from Twinsanity. Seaplants.jpg|Seaplants as they would have appeared in Twinsanity. Cocochcart.png Evil for no Credit.png|Concept art of the cut character, Evil Coco. twinsanity open concept.jpg|Concept art of the early, even more open level design. DuWIVDwUYAEfyGK.jpg|Concept art of Madame Amberly. 3u89eou79fr21.jpg|Concept art of an early version of Madame Amberly. Videos Crash Twinsanity - Complete Soundtrack|Crash Twinsanity soundtrack. it:Crash Twinsanity/Galleria Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Galleries